Rencontres
by Samounnette
Summary: Que ce passrait'il si les personnages de Bleach et de D.Gray-man se rencontraient? c'est ce que j'ai imaginé dans cette fic'. Un délire pas bien méchant


**Genre: **Humour/General

**Résumé:** Que se passerait'il si deux personnages au naturel froid et solitaire se rencontraient? C'est ce qui va se passer pour Byakuya tranquille chez lui qui va recevoir le personnage le plus détestable: Kanda. On t'il des points en communs à part leur caractère? et que va-t'il se passer d'autre?

**Disclamer:** Les personnages principeaux de cette fiction appartiennent à Tite Kubo et à Hoshino Katsura. il n'y a que le scénario de cette fiction qui est de mon invention.

**Mot de l'Auteur: **Cette histoire m'est venue comme çà pendant que je dormais, c'est juste un délire. S'il vous plait cher lecteurs soyez indulgents ceci est ma première fic'.

Bonne lecture à vous!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Byakuya/Kanda**

Lors d'une belle journée dans la Soul Society, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupation plus ou moins dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Comme à son habitude Kenpachi cherchait un nouvel adversaire avec son lieutenant Yachiru; Ikkaku et Yumichika s'entrainaient; Matsumoto trainait dans un bar avec ses fidèles compagnons Hisagi et Kira.

Renji s'occupait des formulaires que Byakuya lui avait ordonné de remplir à sa place, soit-disant par ce qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

_Bon sang! Mais que peut'il faire coincé du cul comme il est pour m'avoir laissé s'occuper de ces fichus papiers! ronchona-t'il. Fait chier je devais rejoindre Hisagi et les autres au "Cerisier Rouge"! (ndl: c'est le bar où ils ont l'habitude d'aller^^)

Pendant ce temps au manoir Kuchiki, Byakuya était tout sauf en train de s'amuser! Il était avec un autre homme aux cheveux plus long que lui (oui çà existe!^^) attachés en une queue de cheval. Pour ses vêtements, ils était un peut étrange, une sorte d'uniforme noir avec des bottes qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux, et il portait un katana à la ceinture.

Pourquoi était'il avec lui, bonne question! Il ne le savait même pas lui même, le capitaine comandant Yamamoto lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'un invité qui allait venir à la Soul Society mais il ne lui avait rien dit de plus. Même en insistant, ce qui est d'ailleur rare chez lui.

Enfin bref il se trouvait avec un homme aussi bavard qu'un mort ce qui n'arrangeait pas son affaire. Il essaya de trouver un sujet de discussion histoire que ce moment passe vite, mais facile à dire lorsqu'on est pas soit même très bavard.

_Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène à la Soul Society? demanda-t'il.

_Si je le savait! répondit'il. Mon supérieur m'a juste envoyé ici soit-disant "pour mettre en commun nos activités". Et qu'elle est votre activité si je puis me permettre?

_"Eh bien au moin çà a le merite d'être direct et poli"_ songea Byakuya.

_Tout d'abbord je vais me présenter ce seras plus simple. Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki Capitaine de la 6e division, et mon activité est Shinigami au sein du Gotei 13...

Ensuite il lui expliqua l'activité des shinigamis, des hollows et du Gotei 13. Lorsque Byakuya eut fini son speech, c'était à présent au tour de sont interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas très envie mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_"Suis-je vraiment obligé de faire ce truc inutile..."_pensa-t'il.

_Moi c'est Kanda Yû et mon activité est exorciste...

Puis à son tour il lui parla des exorciste, des akumas, du Compte Millénaire, des Noahs et de l'Inocence.

_Je comprend mieux pourquoi ont nous a demandé de nous rencontré, nos activités son simillaires.

_Ouais mais j'aurais préféré faire autre chose; dit Kanda.

_A qui le dites vous! afirma Byakuya.

Tout à coup une question éfleura le capitaine.

_Mais comment avez-vous fait pour venir dans la Soul Society?

_Bonne question, répondit l'exorcite aux cheveux ébènes; c'est un homme avec un kimono vert qui m'a ouvert une drôle de porte puis je suis arrivé ici.

_Je vois, dit Byakuya. Que fait-on maintenant?

Soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Renji et un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Tout d'abbord Byakuya cru que c'était le capitaine Hitsugaya, mais il se trompait puisqu'il était plus grand et avait un étrange tatouage sur la joue gauche.

_Renji je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à la division remplir les formulaire?répliqua froidement le capitaine à son subordonné.

_Oui je sais excusez-moi capitaine mais cet homme voulais vous voir, expliqua le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

_Oh non pas le Moyashi!!! se lamanta Kanda.

_C'est pas le Moyashi mais A-L-L-E-N Bakanda! lanca le dit "Moyashi".

_Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Moyash...heu Allen?

_On m'as demandé d'accompagné Kanda mais il est partit tellement rapidement que j'arrive juste.

_Eh ben t'arrives trop tard le bleu on vien de finir, dit Kanda.

_C'est ALLEN! Et tu ne m'as même pas attendu?!s'écria l'exorciste aux cheveux d'argents.

Kanda se leva et fit fâce à Allen

_Et pour quoi faire! je peux le faire seul et la preuve je viens de le faire alors pourquoi tu me saoûle avec çà! dit Kanda à bout de nerf.

_Pourquoi! tu ose me poser cette question! C'est évident non!

_Tu veux te battre c'est çà?

...

Pendant que les deux exorcistes se disputait on ne sait pourquoi, Renji rejoin son capitaine.

_C'est quoi leur problème! demanda Renji en se servant une tasse de thé.

_Aucune idée, répondit Byakuya.

Tout à Coup les deux exorcistes sortirent dehors, ils allaient vraiment se battre aussi Renji se proposa de les calmer mais le capitaine préféra les laisser faire.

_J'aimerais beaucoup voir comment les exorcistes se battent on va voir s'il sont si fort que le prétant le capitaine comendant, dit Byakuya un léger brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Les deux shinigamis sortirent suivre les exorcistes.

_"Pour des collègues c'est étrange de se détester ainsi"_ songea le capitaine. Quoique leur relation n'est pas pire que celle du capitaine et son lieutenant, enfin si peut être... en tout cas cette relation entre ces deux exorcistes lui rappelait celle entre Ichigo et lui.

Arrivé dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki, les deux shinigamis virent les deux exorcistes se faire face prêts au combats.

_Innocence Activation! dit Allen.

Soudain il se passa quelque chose qui suprit les deux shinigamis, de longues griffes poussèrent de la main gauche d'Allen et une cape blanche apprue à son dos. Tandis que Kanda dégainait son Katana.

_Incroyable! murmura Renji étoné de la transformation d'Allen.

_Interessant, ce contenta de dire Byakuya.

_Allons-y Mugen! Innocence Activation! dit à son tour Kanda.

Dans leur coin les shinigamis regardaient la scène avec attention.

_C'est qui Mugen? demanda le lieutenant.

_Son katana sans doute, répondit son capitaine.

Aussitôt les Innocences des deux homes activées, le combat commençà. Ce fut Allen qui attaqua le premier avec ses longues griffes.

_Il est rapide, commenta le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

Mais Kanda esquiva son coup de griffe en se déplaçant sur le côté.

_Défèrelement d'insectes! lança l'exorciste aux cheveux longs.

Des créatures sortirent du Mugen de Kanda pour riposter contre Allen, attaque qu'il évita facilement.

Le combat dura ainsi pendant plusieures minutes.

_Ils se débrouillent bien! dit Renji admiratif; mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne donnent pas fond, et puis il ne pourrons pas vous battre s'ils vous affrontaient; ajouta-t'il en voyant le regard que lui lançait son supérieur, il ne voulais pas se battre contre lui, ce serait un combat perdu d'avance contre lui.

Soudain un effrayant cri de joie retentit dans le sereitei. Allen et Kanda s'arrêtaient un instant pour découvrir d'où venait se bruit.

_Qu'est ce que c'est? dit enfin Allen.

_Oh non; dit Renji. Pas lui!

Lui et son capitaine pouvaient sentir sa préssion spirituelle arrivée à une vitesse folle vers eux. Renji s'apprétait à prévenir les exorcistes du danger qui risquait de leur arriver, mais Byakuya l'en empêcha.

_On va voir comment ils vont se débrouiller face à _lui_; dit le capitaine.

_Alors comme çà y d'l'action ici et personne m'appelle pour que je puisse participer?! dit une voix rauque et étrangement joyeuse.

A l'entrée du manoir Kuchiki, se trouvait un homme grand, bien baraqué avec une coiffure de bouffon du roi avec des clochettes au pointes. De nombreuses cicatrices parcourria sont corp, trace d'anciens combats qu'il avait gagné. Une petite fille aux cheveux rose coupés au carré se cramponnait à son épaule. L'homme était plus souriant que jamais.

_"Ce sourire... c'est mauvais signe"_ songea Renji.

_ Vous auriez put attendre Ken-Chan, il cherchait un nouvel adversaire! dit la petite fille aux exorcistes sur un ton de reproche.

_Qui sont ces bouffons! demanda Kanda.

_Un taré qui adore se battre, leur répondis Renji.

_Je suis Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11e division; dit l'homme qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque du lieutenant de la 6e division.

_Tch! encore un déglingué qui aime le combat comme l'autre Noah (il parle de Skin Bolic)

_Oui t'as deviné mon coco! dit Kenpachi encore plus content; Yachiru va te mettre à l'abri je sens que je vais m'amuser comme un fou.

_D'accord Ken-Chan! dit Yachiru en déscendant de l'épaule de son ami pour rejoindre Byakuya et Renji. Salut Ren-Chan et Byaku-kun.

_Arrête de nous appeler comme çà petite merdeuse! dit Renji agacé.

_Bon aller on commence! dit Kenpachi. Au fait vous êtes qui?Bah çà n'a pas d'importance.

_Eh attendez Kenpachi! dit Allen en évitant la première attque du fou de combats.

_Moi je veux pas combattre contre un fou comme çà! dit à son tour Kanda en évitant lui aussi l'attaque.

Mais Zaraki n'avait que faire de leur excuses, il voulait les affronter et rien ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Aussi se mit-il à leur courrir après. En temps normal, Kanda n'aurait pas fuit aussi lâchement mais comme il ne voulais pas se rabesser à affronter se fou, il ravala sa fierté et courrait en compagnie d'Allen pour échapper à ce fou.

_Allez! Venez! N'ayez pas peur je veux juste m'amuser un peut avec vous! criait Kenpachi.

De leur côté les trois autres shinigamis regardaient le spectacle avec beaucoup d'interêt. Surtout Byakuya qui semblait se délecter de la position embarassente dans laquelle se trouvais les exorcistes.

Kenpachi courra après les exorcistes pendant plusieures minutes encore. Puis les exorcistes commencèrent à fatiguer mais ne s'arretèrent pas pour autant, ils ne voulaient pas affronter ce fou furieux! Au bout de quelques minutes encores Kenpachi en eu ras le bol et abandona de les poursuivres et rentra à sa division avec Yachiru.

_Ils sont vraiment chiant ces gars, et çà se dit exorciste! dit Kenpachi déçut.

Les exorcistes étant tellement crevé ils en abandonèrent leur querelle et rejoignirent les deux shinigamis resté dans leur coin.

_C'est vraiment un psychopathe ce gars là! dit Allen en s'asseyant.

_Et encore vous avez pas vous ces soldats! dit Renji. Ils sont tout aussi assoifé de combats que lui!

_Eh bien qu'ils restent loin de moi! conseilla Kanda.

La distraction étant terminée Byakuya retourna à l'intérieur, tandis que Kanda allait dormir sous un arbre. Pendant ce temps Allen discutait avec Renji. Allen lui parla de Mana, Lavi, Lenalee et des autres de la congrégation, et aussi de son passé de tricheur au poker avec Cross Marian. Tandis que Renji lui parla de son enfance au Roukongai avec Rukia de ses missions au monde réel et plein d'autres choses.

_Bon c'est pas pour vous faire chier mais pouce de soja ont devrait retourner à la Congrégation faire le rapport à Komui; rappela Kanda à Allen.

_T'étais pas en train de dormir? lui répondit Allen.

_Change pas de sujet!

_Pffff!! Bon ben a plus Renji ravi de t'avoir rencontrer et dit au revoir à Byakuya pour nous!

_Ouais à plus les gars!

Puis les exorcistes partirent.

_"Il dit jamais au revoir Kanda ou quoi?"_ pensa Renji. Puis la voix de sont supérieur le fit revenir à la réalité.

_Bon aller Renji retourne remplir les formulaire le temps d'amusement est terminé.

Puis Renji se rappela du visage de Byakuya pendant que Kenpachi courrait après les deux hommes.

_Avouer Capitaine que vous vous êtes bien amusé de les voir essayé d'echapper au capitaine Zaraki; dit Renji.

_Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là? lui demanda Byakuya.

_Rien rien!

_Vas plutôt finir ton travail.

_Ouais j'y vais j'ai que çà faire de toute façon; répliqua Renji.

**FIN!!**

Voilà ma première Fic terminée je trouve la fin pas très étoffée mais bon... J'espère qu'elle vous a plut!! j'en ferai de crossover comme çà avec d'autre personnages de -man et Bleach et peut être d'aitre manga! ^^


End file.
